Flute Bashing
by Akia and Amora
Summary: OneShot! While hearing thier next mission, Ukon closes his eyes and  Falls asleep. Tayuya is angered by this and bashes him over the head with her flute...much Chaos follows.


A/N: Hurray for random One-shot. Based off a conversation a friend and I had about how lazy Ukon is for not being awake in the current English Naruto episodes. Please review and PM suggestions for any One-shots, or stories, you'd like me to do.

Flute Bashing

Sakon and Ukon, also known as the twins, reclined in thier room. Both had the same grey-blue locks of hair, intense ebony eyes, pale skin and of course the emerald-green lipstick. Everyone in thier group had to wear something to distinguish themselves as a unique group, different from all others. The lipstick was Sakon and Ukon's way of standing out. Sakon wears a necklace of red beads around his slim neck, the only thing that distinguishes him from his brother.

A loud knocking came from the doorway. The brothers glanced up and Ukon stood up and walked over to the door. He pulled it open and revealed a young teenage pink haired girl with a deep scowl on her face.

" Hey Tayuya." Sakon said from his oak chair, not even glancing at the door. To him it was obvious that the sharp knocking was the hot-headed Tayuya.

" Come on, Bird Brain! We have to go! Now!" Tayuya yelled," Get up off your lazy behind and let's go!"She marched over to Sakon and grabbed his hand, then dragged him and Ukon with her.

" Tayuya, you should let them go." Said a deep voice coming from an open doorway.

" No one asked you, Tubby!" Tayuya snapped at him. The boy was indeed quite large and his orange hair was shaven into three mohawks, one on top of his head and one on either side of his head.

Tayuya loosened her grip on the twins, then finally let them go as they reached thier destination. Sakon and Ukon massaged thier throbbing hands. Tayuya stomped past them." Babies." She muttered as she went past between them. She reached out a light-skinned hand and grasped the knob. She twisted it and pulled the door open. Tayuya walked in followed by Sakon, Ukon and the fat boy Jiroubou.

Inside thier leader Orochimaru sat in a tall elequent chair and his right hand man, Kabuto stood beside him. Also occupying the room were a boy with long snow white hair and eyes of emerald green. He had two red dots on his forehead and red marks beneath his eyes. This was the group leader, Kimimaro. Beside him was a very tan boy with six arms. His name was Kidomaru, but his nickname from Tayuya, Spider Freak, just stuck fast with the rest of the group, so now everyone calls him that.

There was a long blood red couch against the wall. Ukon sat beside Kimimaro. Tayuya sat beside him as Sakon sat next to her left. Jiroubou took the end beside Spider Freak.

" Okay we are here to discuss our new mission," Orochimaru started. Everytime he spoke his S's were hissed like a snake." We are trying to find a way to end the hunger, sickness and endless fighting in our village."At first everyone, with the exception of Jiroubou, who never seems to be suprised by anything and Kimimaro, who if he showed any less emotion he'd be a living doll, gave Orochimaru a confused look. The look quickly changed to grins when he stated the last problem, endless fighting._This is going to be fun_, they thought simultaniously.

" First we need..." At this point in time, Ukon closed his eyes and as far as the others could tell, fell asleep. Tayuya was annoyed with Ukon's ability to fall asleep anywhere. She removed the flute she carried with her from her belt. She gave Ukon a sharp hit over the head witht the hard, metal flute.

Ukon didn't even flinch and kept sleeping as Orochimaru droned on. Tayuya hit him harder this time, and when he still didn't stir she poked him in the eye with her flute.

Kimimaro noticed the fact that Ukon was asleep and got angry at his disrespect. From both of his pale hands a sharp ivory objcet jabbed through the skin of his palm. He then stabbed Ukon with the bones from his palm.

Sakon punched Ukon in the arm and kicked his legs. Jiroubou swiftly punched his other arm and Spider Freak hit him from the ceiling, because he could.

" Wake up you lazy bum!" Tayuya said angrily.

Ukon's eyes shot open and he glared daggers at the others." I wasn't asleep!" He burst out at his teamates." And you!" He pointed at Sakon." You're my little brother and my twin, you should know better!" Ukon scoffed with anger and Sakon backed away in shock.

" Scaredy cat!" Tayuya said snidly to Sakon. Sakon glowered at her.

" Wanna say that again Pink Hair?" Sakon said back while Ukon still yelled at them all.

" I was memorizing the orders! Me-mor-i-zing! Get it through your thick skulls!" Tayuya laughed at this.

" You expect us to believe that?" She asked.

" Yes! Because it's true!" He yelled back.

" My skull isn't thick!" Jiroubou said offended.

" No but the rest of you is!" Ukon said rudely, too mad to care if he hurt Jiroubou's feelings.

" And we outnumber you!" Spider Freak stated.

" Well, you Spider Freak, only outnumber me in arms!" Was Ukon's reply.

" Ukon, stop being mean to everyone!" Sakon said, trying to calm his brother.

" No! And you are the worst of all of them.We've been together for 14 years! Our entire lives! You should know me at least a little by now you imbecile! You know i've always memorized with my eyes closed! You idiotic, necklace-wearing, freak!" Ukon yelled angrily at Sakon, who was cowering and slightly crying, which is saying something becuase he's usually really tough.

" Will you all just calm down?" Kabuto asked. They all turned to him and glared." Excuse me for trying to stop you from killing eachother...or Ukon killing you all at least..."

" Why are you so mean, Ukon?" Sakon whined.

" Because none of you believe me!"

" Well, it is kind of odd, Brother."

" You should have known Sakon! If you didn't spend all your time trying to impress Tayuya and keep her happy on your dates so she doesn't kill you, you'd notice these things!" He said exasperated.

" Wouldn't you if you were going out with her?"

" Well i'm not THAT stupid." Ukon said." I don't have a death wish."

" You will if you say that again." Tayuya said, lightly tapping her palm with her flute.

" Point taken." He said frightened. Kimimaro stood up and bowed before walking out the door. Looking around no could locate Spider Freak or Jiroubou either.

" Come Kabuto, It's time for my bath." Orochimaru said.

" Yes sir." Kabuto replied, following his master out of the room.Though as Orochimaru uttered those words the others in the room thought they noticed a slight shudder emit from Kabuto. They all gave him a pity-filled look. Kimimaro stood up walked out of the door.. When they looked aorund they couldn't locate Spider Freak or Jirobou either.

" Come on Sakon, let's go on our date." Tayuya said while standing up.

" Sure, let's go. I've got it all planned out." He stood and winked at Ukon and gave him an evil smile before following Tayuya out the door. Ukon being all alone, closed his eyes and went back to sleep._ Idiots, they honestly thought I was telling the truth?_ he chuckled lightly to himself as he drifted into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
